supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel - The End (Again)
Abel is a former human who was the second son of Adam and Eve, the younger brother of Cain and the older brother of Seth. He was killed by Cain, as per an agreement with Lucifer, becoming the first murder victim in human history. With his death, he was sent to Heaven where he stayed for a time. After his older brother became a demon and had his sights set on their younger brother, Abel went on to become an angel to oppose him. 'Background' Abel was a herdsman that lived at the beginning of Humanity's time with his family. He and his older brother Cain were close as children and their close relationship continued when they reached adulthood. According to Cain, Abel was a kind man that always liked making people feel better and wanted for very little in his life. Soon Abel started hearing the whispers of Lucifer, who was trying to corrupt him into falling from grace to make him into a demon. Cain wanted to spare Abel from falling into Lucifer's trap and made a deal to save him. He took a jawbone that would eventually become the First Blade and used it to kill him in order to send him to Heaven. Abel spent a number of years in Heaven where he gave his blessings to his parents when they birthed their third son and his little brother Seth. After Cain became a demon and started to wreak havoc Abel was approached by Michael who invited him to join the Heavenly Host as an angel. Abel agreed and made it his personal mission to stand in his brother's way and keep him from doing as much harm as he could. Most of that harm to their younger brother who Cain became resentful towards though Abel was taken with him and resolved to protect him. Abel orchestrated a seal to keep Cain bound in Hell but there would be times when it weakened enough for Cain to come to Earth for short times. Over the years, he and Cain clashed whenever he appeared to try and do the bidding of Lucifer. The last time they met was during the American Civil War during the battle in Carthage, Missouri and he managed to best him and strengthen the seal on him to keep him locked up in Hell more permanently. Because of Abel usually fighting alongside the Powers and because of his loyalty to Michael it is regarded by many that he is an unofficial member. Abel fought alongside the Powers during both the Apocalypse and in the events that followed including the Civil War of Heaven and the Leviathan. The Powers began to work with the humans of Michael's Battalion and Abel didn't mind and greatly respected the effort that the humans were willing to go through for them especially the efforts made by Daniel Leonard. He was present with the rest of the Powers when Daniel was 'chosen' to be the Heavenly Saint. When the Fall happened Abel worked to bring as many of the lost and independent angels into serving the Powers. 'Season 9' It was soon after the Fall that Abel felt that his brother Cain had broken free from his seal and was now completely free on the Earth and it wouldn't be until Kevin Tran was brought into the Battalion that he learned that it was due to the Winchesters failing to complete the Trials to seal up Hell and Cain's freedom was the cost. Abel was driven to find Cain and stop him before he could unleash his worst on the Earth and was given two angels (Stephen and Nathaniel) as his aides. His mission was interrupted when Malachai was discovered and he was the closest one to deal with him. Abel defeated Malachai at his mountain hideout and took control of the angels in his faction. He also learned that they had managed to capture both Castiel and the renegade angel Azrael. Castiel had managed to escape before he could get to him but he did manage to smite Azrael who mocked his new status as a human as well as Abel formerly being one. After near two days of trying to find Castiel who had escaped from the captivity of Malachai's faction he was contacted when Daniel and Kevin felt a power shift in the air. It was guessed that the Winchesters were at the core of it and their last known position was in the area of Poughkeepsie so he and his men abandoned their pursuit to investigate. They eventually came upon Gadreel and Abel received his surrender with no resistance from him. He then brought him to Joseph at the Paradise Pavilion. Abel resumed in his hunt for his brother Cain in the following months but in the time leading to the planned return of Michael he had returned to the Paradise Pavilion. He was a little hesitant about forgoing his search as he was feeling an uneasy vibe recently though he didn't know what was causing it. Abel was in Joseph's office when both Daniel and Kevin returned from taking some time to themselves. He thought something seemed off about them but Daniel delayed in explaining on account of the surprise presence of Camael and Isaac. When there was over a day remaining before the ritual on the Feast of Saint Michael Abel was called in by Joseph to a meeting. It was there that he was then bestowed Nazareth's angel swords as he was fully inducted to the Powers as an official member. As he took the swords in hand, Ezekiel asked if he could handle the weight of the swords but Abel knew he wasn't referring to the simple weight of the weapons. The small ceremony was cut short when Nathaniel came in to inform the three Powers that the Winchesters had been spotted not too far from their location which called for their plans to be accelerated. Abel went with the party to the 'site' of Michael's liberation at Stull Cemetery. At the cemetery's citadel Abel joined his fellow Powers in prayer and revelation before he felt a pulse of energy. He claimed that it felt just like Cain but he knew that it wasn't him. He didn't realize that what he felt was Dean fully giving into the craving of blood that the Mark of Cain was bestowing. Though he wished to see to it, he realized that his current place was with the others. When noon had arrived, Abel was present at the place where Michael had fallen into the cage five years prior and watched Daniel perform the ritual to release him. As Daniel was about to release him, Abel shouted a warning to the human witnesses to shield their eyes so as not to suffer the backlash of Michael's grace. His face was of awe when Michael returned to them with a show of light and firery wings. Season 10 After Daniel collapsed from the ritual, Michael immediately brought them all to the Paradise Pavilion. Once there, Abel sensed the energy from before and found that the Pavilion is where it originated from. He learned that the Winchesters had been there and some of them witnessed Dean with The First Blade and that he had killed a good many people and angels here as well as attacked Camael. When Michael learned that Abel had been sworn in to the Powers officially by Joseph, he raised the angel's grace and status to be on par with the other Powers. He also restored Abel's wings to normal. Abel then went on the trail to try and find Dean so that they could have him sealed away much like Cain was. Abel followed the trail of bodies and stumbled into the bar that Dean and Crowley had stayed as well as a strip club where Dean had beaten a bouncer. He came to the new bar where Dean had been taken by Sam only a few hours prior where he engaged Crowley's demons. Abel easily smote and cut them down but Crowley retreated before Abel could reach him. Abel sensed that Dean's presence from the Mark was fresh in the back of that bar and knew that he was getting closer. Abel followed the trail to the Lebanon, Kansas area. Realizing that it was the area where the Bunker was and what Sam was likely trying to do, he went to a condemned church to await him there for when he would go to confession. When Sam failed to purify Dean, he attempted to try confessing again but Abel interrupted his vocal thoughts and introduced himself. Sam was shocked to meet the famed human turned angel though he was suspicious of his presence there. Abel went on to explain that he had been tracking Dean through the trail of the Mark of Cain and it led him to that town where he knew their bunker was located close by due to Daniel Leonard's acquistion of Kevin Tran. Abel told Sam that he knew what he was trying to do but that it wouldn't work. He explained that Sam couldn't cure Dean because he couldn't purify himself as his heart and intentions weren't true. Sam had recently tricked a man into making a deal to lure a demon to him in order to find Dean and though Sam knew it was wrong, he didn't regret his choice because it would've brought him closer to finding his brother. That earned him a bit of scolding from the angel. Abel then told Sam that he could help him with Dean. Though the way he could help him was to take Dean and seal him away much like he did to Cain which Sam angrily refused to consider. The two of them exchanged heated words on how Sam wasn't surprised that Abel would make this kind of suggestion 'for the greater good' while Abel told Sam to stop blaming him and his fellow angels for his and Dean's problems. Abel tried to convince Sam that locking Dean away was the only way. That Dean's fate was as sealed as Cain's was but Sam was certain that he could find a way to turn Dean back. Abel said that when Sam was ready to stop being selfish then he should pray to him and he would come. After Sam had cured Dean from being a demon, Abel sensed the change and then paid Sam a visit while he was on a food run. Sam criticized Abel for thinking that he wouldn't be able to save Dean but Abel argued that Sam really didn't save Dean at all. He went on to explain that the Mark still had a hold on Dean and the same thing would inevitably happen again. He also told Sam that Dean would be kept alive, as a human, by the Mark and never age until he was killed and made into a demon again. He ended his verbal bombardment by revealing that the cure can only be administered to a demon once and wouldn't work on Dean a second time. He told him that all he had really done was delay the inevitable and only made things harder for himself and Dean. He left Sam on that note and disappeared. Abel was at the Pavilion when news reached them that Gadreel had been killed by the renegade Grigori angel Eligor, who had tried to kill Daniel Leonard. At the sound of Eligor's name, Abel's face darkened a bit in anger. When the issue arose of Daniel needing a help, as well as a new protector, Abel quickly volunteered himself for the job. Michael was concerned that Abel might not be adequate, all to aware how personal the subject of Eligor was to him and should he attack the Saint again Abel might not keep focus and prioritize keeping Daniel safe. Abel told Michael that he wasn't his descendants and wouldn't let his feelings put Daniel at risk and his leader relented. Abel teleported himself to the Leonard's home in Aurora and he moved to heal Daniel of his wounds and oversaw a funeral rite for Gadreel for his sacrifice. He then saw as Joseph arrived to let his vessel David Leonard have a moment with his brother following all that had happened. 'Personality' When he was human Abel was a kind and generous person. He loved his parents and his brother Cain and helped any other human he came across that seemed to be glum or even troubled. He has a strong sense of duty and honor after he became an angel to keep his brother Cain at bay when he became a demon. Even as an angel Abel still cares about humans though he treasures decent human beings much like the people of Michael's Battalion. He showed this when he quickly warned all the humans to avert their eyes before Michael's grace emerged from its imprisonment to spare the humans suffering any of the aftershock. He doesn't show his rage often but when he does then he is relentless against those that force him to bring it out. He doesn't hesistate to smite any demons in his way. Abel also feels some resentment and embarrassment in the fact that the Winchesters are his descendants and yet they have sparked such chaotic events in the order of the world. Meeting with Sam showed that he had as much advice as scolding comments to give to him. He also enjoys making occasional visits to his younger brother in Heaven to talk and spend quality time. Cain Freed.jpg|Cain: Abel's older brother Seth1.jpg|Seth: Abel's younger brother Abel 12.JPG|Abel tracking Demon Dean Abel looking out.jpg|Abel looking out in the distance abel2.jpg|Abel in Heaven Abel in mourning.jpg|Abel in mourning 'Powers and Abilities' Abel has the typical powers and abilities of an angel. With Michael's freedom, his status has been raised to be on par with his fellow Powers with his official induction into their ranks. *'Angel Swords: '''Abel initially possessed two angel blades as opposed to other angels who had one. His possession of two blades is due to the influence of the Powers though his blades are normal ones compared to the swords they have. After the death of Nazareth, Joseph bestowed Nazareth's swords to Abel. *'Connection to Cain: Abel is able to sense when Cain is on the Earth and when he was in the area. Cain had passed the Mark of Cain to Dean Winchester which has spread Abel's ability to now also sense Dean's demonic presence in an area just as well. *'Original Body: '''Unlike other angels Abel doesn't need to possess any humans to walk on Earth as he has use of his original body. This allows all angels, even Azrael who had lost his grace, to know him by sight. *'Teleportation: With his wings restored by Michael Abel has regained the ability to transport himself instantly to almost anywhere he chooses to go. *'High-Tier Strength': Abel has become a powerful angel with his rank elevated to that of the other Powers. His presence made the King of Hell Crowley forced to retreat as to avoid a confrontation. *'Smiting': Abel is able to smite demons and humans with the use of his grace. *'Memory Screening': Abel is able to read the memories of any human he comes to. He used this ability to try and track Dean Winchester's movements on the humans he came in contact with during his time as a demon. He also used this power when he came across Sam Winchester. 'Relationships' Adam & Eve Abel loved his parents and cherished his human life with them. After his death he was happy to see that they didn't wallow in their despair and moved on and even gave him a younger brother. Cain Abel loved his brother Cain, and still does even though he has became a demon but won't let his affection prevent him from trying to stop Cain from doing what he wants with no opposition. He is also deeply resentful at Cain for killing him to try and 'save' him from Lucifer. He deemed that what Cain did was selfish and that he did it more for himself than for Abel's benefit. Abel feels that just because Lucifer tried to influence him didn't mean that he would fall to him and Cain had no faith in him and gave him no chance to resist Lucifer. Seth Abel learned of his parents having another son and he blessed his new younger brother from Heaven and wished him a full life that he never had. Shortly after being reborn as an angel he learned of Cain's resentment of Seth and went to protect him from Cain's wrath. Seth was thankful to him and Abel grew fond of watching over his younger brother as he lived his life and went on to make a family and legacy. Sam Winchester He feels he could relate to the younger Winchester brother as he finds that the two of them have a lot in common especially with the relationship they have with their elder brother. Daniel Leonard He is quite fond of the human as he feels that he is a good example of the best of humanity. He secretly wonders if after his time comes that he will be invited to join the Heavenly Host as an angel much like he was. The Powers Abel respects the Powers and is proud to fight alongside them. Joseph is his leader and he looks up to him and respects his wisdom and leadership. He feels pride when he hears how he himself is looked at as a member of the Powers even though he hasn't officially has been admitted into their choir. Michael As with the other Powers Abel is deeply loyal to Michael. He looks up to him as any soldier looks up and respects their commanding officer. He feels a personal degree in his loyalty due to Michael helping him to become reborn as an angel. It has only grown when Michael elevated his grace to be on equal par with the other Powers following his return. 'Facts and Trivia' Abel's name means breath; son; breathing spirit. In biblical lore he had been killed by Cain over a jealous fit for presenting a tribute to God that he took greater favor to than Cain's. Another version tells the reason for Cain's murder of Abel was due to him being engaged to a woman that Cain desired. Abel was forced to seal Cain away in a special prison in Hell in order to stop Cain and keep the Mark secured. This is similar to Michael being forced to seal Lucifer in the Cage. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Season 10 Characters